


To Covet and Confess

by sciencefictioness



Series: To Covet [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Blindfolds, Body Worship, But also, Collars, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Ereri Canonverse Week 2015, First Kiss, Flogging, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Pining Levi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prequel, Rope Bondage, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spanking, Sub Levi, Switching, Voyeurism, collaring, dom eren, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'To Covet and Command'.  Tells the story of how Eren and Levi got together.  (There is NO ERURI/ERUREN here.  Strictly Ereri)</p><p>Levi and Eren are both stuck in the infirmary after fighting the female titan when the Corporal finds Eren in his bed.  The pair begins to learn things about themselves and each other as they fall harder than they ever expected.</p><p>(Written as a part of Ereri Canonverse Week 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prequel to my other story, To Covet and Command, which is an Eruriren BDSM tale. Erwin is not here, however, so worry not if you aren't a fan of Commander Handsome, because this is strictly an ereri story. It can be read on its own, and makes sense just fine, even if you have no intention of reading my other work afterwards. 
> 
> This story begins immediately after the female titan arc but before the clash of the titans arc, in other words after the anime. There are manga spoilers here. It adheres to canon as far as events are concerned, though it will diverge in timeline. Mainly, there is more time between the major arc events than in the manga, making room for some sweet, sweet ereri action. There is also one particular instance of canon divergence when comparing this story with the manga, and I will put it in the notes when we get there in chapter 4. 
> 
> This fic has some BDSM and bondage elements in it. It is all totally safe, sane and consensual. No non-con, no dub-con. It is nothing extreme, in my opinion, but I have tagged it all from the start just in case.
> 
> This is a bit of a tease, as I am not posting the entire first chapter yet. However it always takes me an eternity to set up a new work here on AO3, and I have a lot coming up in my personal life over the next week or so, which is why I got this written so early. I literally do not know if I will have the hour it takes to do all this tagging, summarizing, etc. between now and September 7th, but I can copy and paste a chapter no problem. So I am setting this up now, and giving you guys a bit of the first chapter. On September 7th, I will update with a new chapter, which will actually be the entirety of chapter one. I'm sorry for the tease! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Impressions

Levi still had the barest hint of a limp from fighting the female titan, tearing Eren from her jaws and keeping Mikasa alive. He hid it well enough when he walked that stupid four eyes had finally consented to let him go back to his quarters instead of staying in one of the rooms of the infirmary, even if his jaw clenched against the ache with every step. The Corporal wouldn't be allowed to return to action for another week at least, and it would be two to three before he could use the 3D gear, but as long as he could sleep in his own bed, that was all that mattered. It was bad enough that the mattresses in the hospital wing were shit, lumpy and uneven and probably incredibly fucking unsanitary if Levi thought about it enough. He made it a point not to, insisting Hange have extra sheets put on his and gritting his teeth each time he laid down to rest. But in spite of the filth and twinge in his back and the stench of antiseptic, that was not the worst part.

The worst part was Eren Jaeger sleeping a few rooms down recovering from his own battle with Annie. With those eyes that were too bright and that ridiculously messy hair, always looking so determined no matter what he was doing. Mucking out stables, doing laundry, cleaning his maneuver gear, it didn't matter. It might as well have been life or death, because that was how seriously the brat took it. Threw himself into everything he did so damned earnestly. Levi found it endearing as fuck, and no matter how hard he tried, he let his eyes linger a little too long. Pitched his voice a little too low. Stood a little too close. 

Wanted too much. Something that he should not be wanting. Could not have, not in this lifetime. He'd spent most of his life underground. Without sunlight, without wind, without trees, and compared to back then, Levi had the world. He should be grateful, but he was not. Because of all the things that could be Levi's, Eren fucking Jaeger was not one of them.

And _fuck,_ sometimes that seemed like everything.

When he'd first laid eyes on him, the kid had been wrecked, Armin dragging his limp body from the corpse of a titan. Levi didn't have a clue what was going on at the time, who those shitty little scouts were or why they were pulling him from the smoking remains of a titan, but even then he'd felt his protective instincts surging up in him like never before. Telling him to keep the brat alive, no matter the cost. He'd gone to Eren's dungeon cell when the guard were taking their meals under the pretense of keeping an eye on him, but really he just wanted to stare. Needed to watch the scout sleep for some reason he could not fathom, did not want to think about. The rise and fall of his chest was comforting to Levi somewhere within him that he was unfamiliar with. Soothing rough edges he did not know existed, loosening a part of him previously strung tight. When he woke three days later, Levi told that boy he would wield his blades against him if he needed to, would cut Eren down if the scout posed a risk to anyone.

Levi didn't know if it was a lie or not, and that made him feel sick to his stomach. Not as sick as he felt when he'd had to kick Eren's teeth out, feel the bones of the brunette's face shift under the impact of his boot. Watch the broken white shards skitter across the floor. See Eren's sister and his best friend look at him like he was some kind of villain when everything he did was to keep the scout alive. Eren Jaeger was something that no one understood, and there was nothing people feared more than the unknown. Sought to destroy him, even as he'd saved lives and protected his friends. They looked at the scout and saw a monster. And when Levi looked, he saw something else. Something more. More than a person, and more than a titan. More than a scout or a subordinate or a soldier.

Levi saw more in Eren than he had any right to, and after that every day was a struggle. The scout recovered from his shift and they'd rode outside of the walls and straight into hell. Levi passed the broken bodies of his squad, dead because of him. Because instead of trusting in himself, Eren had trusted in Levi and his men, and they had paid the price for it in blood. Even after the Corporal had taken the scout's hands and painted them red, he still looked at Levi with stars in his eyes. Blamed himself for all the scouts that the female titan had killed instead of anyone else. It was like looking into a mirror, and Levi wanted to destroy himself. Eren carried the weight of every man they'd lost on his shoulders, and titan or not, it was too much to bear. Not even the Colossal Titan would be able to stand under the strain of all their dead. Now Eren had brought Annie down with the help of Mikasa, the blonde still being held underground. He was finally up and around again, but Hange hesitated to release him from her care. Levi thought it had something to do with the fact that the scout would be heading from the infirmary back to a cell, instead of his own bed in the barracks. She had a soft spot for Eren, and the Corporal couldn't help but love her for it. 

Now he would be heading back to his own quarters, far away from the sleeping form of that beautiful boy. Maybe it would be far enough that Levi didn't feel his pull like gravity, tugging him closer to Eren. A star sucking up cold, lifeless planets only to swallow them whole, and if Eren consumed Levi in his inferno, the Corporal would not even care. Night was falling, and it would be easier to just sleep in the infirmary and head back to his room in the morning, but Levi wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. All he needed to do was get his other pair of boots and his bag of clothes, and he would make the trek across headquarters. The Corporal wound his way through darkened halls, lit by lanterns scattered here and there, the barest flames throwing shadows on the walls. There was no one patrolling so late, no patients here that required nurses for hourly checks, and the silence had Levi stepping lightly, as though the noise of his feet would break some sort of spell. The door to his hospital room was cracked just slightly, and he reached out to push it open only to still at a noise from within.

"Nnnngh..." Levi pressed his hand against the wood, easing the crack wider until the bed was revealed. Not empty as he had left it, but instead occupied by Eren Jaeger, lying on his back with his pajamas shoved down past his thighs as he stroked himself. _Oh, fuck._ Levi needed to go, needed to do it right then. Needed to be a thousand miles away from this boy as he jerked and twitched and writhed, little whimpering sounds pouring out of his mouth that Levi knew would taste _so good._ Humanity's Strongest Soldier was strong enough to slay titans, save lives, protect his men.

He was not strong enough to walk away from the sight before him, and he could not find it in himself to feel regret.


	2. At First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of the first chapter for you guys. I'll come in later and combine them into one entry.
> 
> Prompt: First Impressions

Levi moved forward instead, stepping into the room and closing the door quietly behind him. Eren's eyes were closed anyway, face pressed into the pillows as he got lost in himself. What was he thinking of as he brought himself closer and closer to the edge? Even if the Corporal wanted to retreat, it was too late now. He had to see this through to the end. Wanted to. Needed to. Then the scout breathed in deep before his voice sounded out, and Levi's whole world fell down around him.

"L-Levi... fuck..." For a moment, Levi thought he'd been seen. Why else would Eren call out his name? Then again, why was the scout in Levi's bed and not his own? It was painfully obvious, but the Corporal's mind resisted the idea with everything it had. Wanted it to be true so badly he was shaking, but that was ridiculous. Wasn't it? Eren did not want _him,_ of all people. He was grouchy, and old, and difficult. Hostile. Scarred. Brutal. Had kicked out Eren's teeth, and insulted him, and railed against him. Told him over and over again that he was a stupid, shitty brat who'd never get it together. Yet here Eren was, nose pressed into Levi's pillow as he touched himself. Making wet, obscene noises where his hand gripped his dripping shaft, calling out the Corporal's name. Did it again, as if to make a point. "Levi... haaah... Levi.. Please..." 

What was Eren asking him for? It did not matter what the scout wanted. The heavens. The moon. The stars. Levi would pull himself across the very sky and drag them down to earth, all the brunet had to do was say the words. _Anything. I'll give you **anything.**_ Still, he hesitated for a moment. Why him? It turned out that Levi was not especially concerned with an answer. Not when Eren was making those fucking _sounds._ Desperate, almost pained. And if the scout was hurting, Levi would make it better.

The Corporal was walking forward without conscious intent, moving in closer to Eren. Biting his lip, fists opening and closing, breath coming in gasps. Now that he was closer he could see the pearly fluid shining on Eren's crown as the scout's hand twisted and pulled. His spine arched up off the bed, toes curling as he assaulted himself without mercy. Brown strands falling over those eyes, and even closed, Levi knew just how beautiful they could be. Brighter than any emerald. More breathtaking than the sunrise. He yearned to see them hazed over with lust, pupils blown wide. Eren's cheeks were pink, mouth hanging open with moisture leaking out, and the Corporal wanted to lick it up. Levi couldn't bite back the whining sound that came out of his mouth, born of awe and wretchedness. If he'd thought Eren was attractive before, now.... _So beautiful. Perfect._ Those gemstone eyes blinked open and Eren's face twisted up in horror as he sputtered, attempting to cover himself with Levi's sheets.

"C-C-Corporal Levi, s-sir, I-I-I'm sorry, I j-just-" Levi was kneeling on the bed next to the scout now, trying to tug the bedding free. Needed the boy exposed to his hungry gaze, laid bare under eyes that would devour him. He reached out to touch Eren's face, and had to chase after him when the scout tried to pull further away. Finally got his fingers on the warm, tanned skin of Eren's neck, holding the boy in place, and his next words were ragged and broken.

"Don't stop." Levi was fumbling with his own clothes, undoing his belt so he could take himself in hand. If he didn't he was going to explode, spill in his clothes like a teenager. Eren's eyes went wide and he flinched under the Corporal's touch, mind not catching up with what Levi was doing. With his hands on the scout's face, his eyes on Eren's mouth, his body on fire. The brunet was three steps behind, and Levi needed the boy right beside him. 

Lost, as he was lost, and Levi never wanted to be found.

"What? S-sir, I-" Levi had his own arousal out now, hard and aching from wanting Eren for so long, and he leaned in close to the scout so he could hear. Looked him straight in the eyes, burying his free hand in those russet locks.

" _Don't stop._ Keep going." Eren gasped, eyes darting down to where Levi palmed himself, chest heaving. The Corporal brought their faces together, leaving only a breath of space between them. Shuddered at the heat he could feel coming off of the scout's body, and he couldn't have held back his next words if he'd tried. "Can I kiss you, Eren?" 

He didn't wait for a response because after the shock faded, the boys face was answer enough. Levi took Eren's mouth with a whimper and the scout mewled back into his lips, fisting his left hand brutally into raven strands, and the Corporal didn't care. He could rip them out it he wanted, it didn't matter, so long as Levi could keep tasting that sweet kiss. The scout froze for the barest of moments before everything began moving at once. Eren latched onto his superior's mouth viciously as he started stroking again, feeling Levi's knuckles brush against his own in their fervor, hips pressed in close. They were both mindless with need, months and months of repressed desire spilling over everything they were. Levi pressed the scout into the sheets with his kiss, legs tangling together. All the world spinning around them, the center of their own universe. Eren moaned, a debauched sound that filled Levi's ears as his muscles tensed. Eren's movements were going erratic as he grew drifted closer and closer to orgasm, hips rutting up into the air, feet sliding on the sheets. Levi was not far away either, could not fight the heat that climbed up his shaft. Not with Eren underneath him, those hands in his hair. 

Coming apart at the seams, and Levi wanted him to break open. Needed him ragged and unformed. Torn into pieces, and he would stitch Eren back together with loving hands. The scout broke away from the kiss and when Levi looked down at him, it was over.

Cheeks flushed, ocean eyes glittering, lips parted and panting out heated breaths. Eren was _breathtaking,_ and as he began to jerk out his climax, Levi felt his own hit him with staggering force. Vision going white and hazy, and it was only later that the scout told him he called out _Eren, Eren, Eren_ as he was thrown over the edge.

It took awhile for them to ease back down from their blissed out euphoria, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. When Levi finally came back to himself his whole body went tense, and dread filled his guts. _What the fuck did you just do? He's one of your scouts, and he's barely sixteen fucking years old, and he's hurt and vulnerable and Jesus Levi you're the worst kind of person, you need to get out of here, you need to apologize...._ His brows furrowed, sorrow painting his face as he finally opened his eyes to look at the boys face. Eren had been gazing up with blatant adoration, but when he took in Levi's expression it transformed into some dark and achy. 

"Eren, I shouldn't have done that, I'm so so-" The scout's left hand clamped over Levi's mouth, and those eyes turned fierce, determined. Eren's next words were hissed out, furious and rough.

"Don't you ever fucking apologize to me for what just happened. If you don't want me, that's one thing. But I don't need to hear that you're _sorry._ Not when...." Now it looked like Eren was fighting back tears, and Levi felt something breaking inside his chest. "Not when I've wanted you for so long." The Corporal brushed some of those messy brown strands out of Eren's eyes, and the scout let his hand drop from Levi's mouth as he spoke.

"Why? Why would you want me? I'm old enough to be your dad, and I'm an asshole, and it's not as though you could tell anyone about us. We'd have to keep it a secret. Even from your friends. From Erwin. You could have anyone, kid. Why me?" Something was swimming through Eren's gaze, lighting them up from inside, and Levi knew then and there he was lost. A slave to this boy, those bright eyes and that tanned skin, hand fisting in his clothes as though he could hold Levi there. 

And he could. Fuck, but Levi would do anything for this kid. Go anywhere. Be anyone.

"You mean you'd- we could- you... you like me, Levi?" Levi hated himself more than he could ever remember as a blush painted his cheeks, and he dropped his eyes from the scout's.

"Only if you're stupid enough to want me." Strong arms went around Levi's back, pulling them tight against each other, and he didn't even care that they were both filthy and wretched. Just let Eren hold him. Let himself be weak, for the first time ever. Melted into that shitty brat's embrace like he was born to be there. When the scout spoke again there was steel in his voice, and even Levi had to bend in its wake.

"Don't try to run from this. From me. Because I will fucking chase you."

Levi knew he should run. Should resist. But he didn't. 

Instead he led Eren up the stairs to his quarters. He put all the candles out, unable to stand those eyes on him. Levi was grateful for the darkness when he put his arms around the scout that night, because Eren couldn't see how badly his hands were shaking.

He could feel it though. Didn't say anything. Just laced their fingers together and closed his eyes. 

Even with the butterflies living in his chest, Eren had never slept better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimmie some feedback reader-san.


	3. Scarred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cleaning Day

Eren had been mucking out stables and feeding horses for hours, and even though the stench felt like it was permanently embedded in his nose, he could not find it in himself to care. Neither he nor Levi had been released for full duty yet, and after being cooped up indoors for over two weeks they were both stir crazy. The scout had been more than happy to jump at the chance to go outside, even if it meant he had to clean up after animals all day. It was only a week before that the Corporal found Eren in his bed, calling out Levi's name as he touched himself. Eren had been sure he was dead, or at the very least would be transferred under someone else's care, which was just as bad. He'd fucked up, and once Levi knew how he felt, that he'd been lusting after him for ages, Eren would no longer get to spend each day close to his superior. Drinking in the sight of him as he did paperwork, or adjusted the straps on his gear, or cleaned. All those small, private moments he bore witness to, destroyed in an instant.

Then Levi crawled on top of the scout and told him, _Don't stop._ Asked a question in that rough voice.

 _Can I kiss you, Eren?_ Fuck, he'd wanted to beg Levi in that moment. _Kiss me, touch me, take me. Anything, everything. Please, sir, I need you..._

Levi hadn't given him a chance to reply, just buried their mouths together, and Eren's whole world had shifted in place. Instead of leaving him unsteady it was as though he was finally on even ground, everything still and right and steady for the first time in his life. Now he snuck up to Levi's room each night and crawled into bed with him. The pair had not actually had sex yet, though they'd progressed further than that first time. Eren usually just wrapped his arms around Levi and held him close. Kissed him, and touched him, part of the scout not believing that all of it was real, that Levi was _his._ Woke up with the Corporal's face buried in his neck. Listened to Levi mumble out his name as he slept, and Eren's heart hitched up into his throat every time. 

At first Levi had been bizarrely self conscious about Eren touching his skin, or seeing him without clothes. It had taken awhile for the brunet to realize why, the Corporal cringing away when he touched him just so, and when he put the pieces together his heart clenched. _Scars._ Eren did not have a single one, yet Levi was scarred all over, the straps from his gear leaving calloused marks on the backs of those thighs. Lines etched into the pale flesh of his sides. They were not just from donning his harness for so many years, though. Thin slashes were scattered across Levi's skin in other places where the Corporal had felt the bite of a blade long before he held one for the Survey Corps. Over his knuckles, in his palm. Long, ragged gashes beneath one of his shoulder blades. A puncture wound that just missed his heart. Time and time again people had tried to snatch Levi from Eren before he'd ever laid eyes on him, yet here he was. Humanity's Strongest Solider, bringing down his enemies in a whirlwind of steel and violence. Levi looked at his scars and saw weakness. Eren looked at them and saw strength. Ferocity. Dogged perseverance. 

So Eren laid Levi bare beneath him and ran his mouth across each mark. Licked over the cuts. Kissed every wound. Laved at those lines on Levi's skin, holding his gaze the whole time. Again and again, each time they laid down to sleep, until the Corporal could not longer see his scars and feel ashamed. Now Eren caught Levi looking at the marks on his hands and blushing, eyes darting toward the scout before dancing away. Instead of reminding Levi of his weakness they reminded him of Eren, and he did not cringe anymore. Arched into the brunet's touch, as Eren shoved into his, and everything was even better than the scout could have imagined. 

He knew all along how perfect it would be to hug Levi, to kiss him, to feel him. What he hadn't expected was how much his chest ached at the sight of those raven locks messy from sleep, or the twisting in his guts when Levi rubbed the weariness out of his eyes in the morning. The roughness in Levi's voice at the end of a long day, how he wrinkled his nose when something wasn't quite clean enough for him. The way he ran his hands over the blankets after he made his bed, smoothing out folds that were not really there.

A thousand tiny, insignificant things that Eren would never have known about, and every one had the scout falling even harder for him. Eren was so _fucked,_ and he would have been worried if Levi didn't seem just as bad. He caught the Corporal staring time and time again as he swept floors or washed dishes or did laundry, that gray gaze eating him alive. Eren's hunger reflected in him, a living thing hiding behind their eyes. When the scout asked Levi how long he'd had feelings for Eren, it took him awhile to answer.

_'I watched you while you slept before you even knew me. Never even heard your voice and I was already lost.'_

He felt those eyes on him again as he finished up the last of the stalls, only to catch sight of Levi standing in the doorway of the stables with a canteen in hand. The Corporal held it out to Eren, who put his shovel away and walked over to Levi. He took the water and chugged it down messily, stray fluid leaking out the corner of his mouth to spill down his chin. 

"Tch! You're worse than the horses." Eren grinned as he pulled the canteen away from his mouth, wiping the offending drops up and flicking them at Levi. When they splattered across his cheek the Corporal's eyes went wide and he scowled at Eren, who did not shrink under his stare. Just smiled even wider, and Levi wanted to hit him. "You shit. I'll get you for that." Eren raised his eyebrows, waving his hands around his face in a dismissive gesture.

"Ooooh, Levi's gonna punish me." Levi snatched his canteen away, capping it as he glared at the brunet.

"I'll fucking spank you." Eren was going to reply with something smart assed when images of Levi actually spanking him rolled through his head. He imagined being bent over the Corporal's lap, ass in the air as Levi's hand descended on him, and a wave of heat shot through him. The blush that painted his cheeks was bright and hot, and Levi narrowed his gaze on the scout as he bit his lip and looked at the ground. "Oh, you horny brat. You want me to do it, don't you? Look at your face." Eren shoved Levi out of the way, stomping towards the barracks.

"Sh-shut up Levi!"

Eren headed straight for the showers to wash the sweat and filth from himself, knowing Levi was in his own quarters doing the same thing. It was bad enough that Eren did not sleep in his bed and showed up to breakfast half the time with Levi beside him. If no one ever saw him using the cadets showers they would start to wonder, not only about why he was always with the Corporal in the morning or the consistent emptiness of his cell but where he was bathing. By the time he was clean and dry with a meal in his stomach night had fallen in earnest. Eren lingered in the barracks impatiently, talking with Armin until it was time for lights out. Then he headed to his cell, which was locked behind him by a disinterested scout captain who wandered off with a muttered goodnight. Eren had the key dangling from his necklace alongside his own, and as soon as his jailer was out of range he unlocked the door of his cell, quietly making his way to Levi's room. He did not knock, just entered without a word to find Levi standing next to the bed, hair still wet from a recent shower. There was paperwork spread out on his desk, but the Corporal did not seem particularly concerned with it.

Eren locked the door behind him and made a beeline for Levi, pulling him close and leaning down for a kiss. Instead of shoving their mouths together with barely restrained violence as he usually did, Levi turned his face away, forcing Eren's lips to his cheek instead. When the brunet eased back with a hurt look on his face, the Corporal just grinned.

"I thought I said I was going to spank you. You still have a punishment coming. And you looked like you wanted it pretty bad, kid. All blushing and stuttering. It was cute." Eren scowled, kicking his shoes off with a huff before sitting on Levi's bed.

"I was not blushing!" But he _was,_ and Eren's mind still spun at the thought of Levi punishing him, hand smacking into his flesh. It was embarrassing, how much he wanted it. Eren felt ashamed of himself for being so horny and desperate anyway, a constant reminder of how young he truly was, let alone throwing some weird fetishes into things. Levi wasn't listening, though, as he walked up and stood between Eren's knees, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Let me bend you over and punish you, Eren. Just a little. I won't hurt you." Eren shuddered at his words, looking up with eyes alight, biting his lip. Uncertain, yet full of _want_.

"You actually want to spank me?" Levi licked at the brunet's neck and Eren moaned, fisting his hand in those dark strands. The Corporal mumbled against his skin, climbing onto Eren's lap to straddle him.

"Yes. If you could have seen your face when I said it earlier, you wouldn't be asking why. You looked to fucking _eager._ " Levi bit down into the scout's flesh, just slightly, before continuing. "Now be a good scout and bend over for your Corporal." Oh, _fuck._ "No, not quite yet. Just a spanking for now." 

Shit, Eren had spoken aloud without realizing. Levi climbed off of Eren's lap, moving to sit in his desk chair and crossing his legs. He looked at the scout expectantly, and even as he felt shyness swelling inside, Eren could not say no. Didn't want to. Wanted to be bent over Levi more than anything, suddenly. When he was standing next to the Corporal he averted his eyes, tugging his pants down to expose himself before leaning over Levi's lap. If he was going to do this he wanted to feel Levi's skin on his own, not on the fabric of his pajamas. Eren's hips rested on Levi's crossed leg, burgeoning arousal pressing lewdly into the Corporal's calf, and the scout felt his cheeks going impossibly brighter. He did not know what to do with his hands, and after a few moments of awkwardly positioning and repositioning them, Levi snagged them both and twisted them up behind the scout. Once they were bent, held tight by Levi at the small of his back, Eren felt lust arc through him like a physical thing. _Shit._ He couldn't bite back the moan that came out then. Exposed under Levi's gaze, helpless, restrained, waiting for punishment...

Eren was suddenly _desperate_ for it.

"You okay?" Eren sought out words, and could not find any. Tried to mumble something out anyway, only to fail miserably.

"Nnnghh...." Levi was quiet for a moment, shifting around, trying to balance Eren's weight comfortably. Inadvertently grinding the scout's cock into his lap, making him bite his lip to hold back another pitiful noise.

"You're getting really excited down there. You like this, Eren?" Levi grasped one of Eren's cheeks with his free hand, squeezing the scout's ass shamelessly. The boy whined, rutting down against Levi's leg with a breathy sound.

"Yes." Then Levi pulled his hand back, and it descended on Eren with a vicious smack. _Oh fuck, fuck..._ The brunet moaned again, panting out ragged breaths as his mouth hung open.

" 'Yes, sir'. This is a punishment after all."

"Shit. Y-yes, sir." _God..._ Eren had called Levi 'sir' many times before, but never had it felt as right as in that moment. Another strike, and heat began spread over Eren's skin, delicious and sensual. He was biting into his lip so hard it was a wonder he did not taste blood, and he thrust into Levi's lap again. Did not even know he was doing it, driving mindlessly against Levi. The Corporal's grip tightened on his wrists, hand rubbing out the ache of his blows, massaging the scout's ass with greedy fingers.

"You look so fucking pretty this way, Eren. Spread out over my lap with your ass all pink, panting and writhing around on me. Shit. Should I keep going? I don't want to hurt you." Eren felt legitimate panic come over him at the thought of Levi stopping. He _needed_ him to continue, needed to be sore and aching. Needed the feel of those strikes on him long after they'd fallen away.

"P-please, keep going. D-don't stop. S-sir." Just calling Levi 'sir' again was enough to have his cock throbbing, and Eren could not even begin to fathom why. Something about being under his command, to serve, to obey. Not as a soldier, or a scout.

To serve Levi in ways no other had. To be his, in all things.

"Tell me if I should stop, all right? I'll keep going if you want, but if I'm hurting you too much you have to speak up. Okay?" Eren just nodded fiercely, lifting his ass up higher, all the shame he was feeling before nowhere to be seen in the face of this strange... _need_ filling him. He needed Levi's hands on him, and not gently, or sweetly. Eren needed them rough, and vicious. Needed it now.

When Levi's hand impacted again, the slap so loud it echoed around the room, Eren fucking _whimpered._ Something seemed to break loose in Levi at the sound, and he was raining down blows one after the other. Eren didn't know which one of them was breathing harder, and he thrust himself against Levi again and again, fucking his lap like an animal in heat. It hurt, but it felt so fucking good the scout was seeing stars. Every time he moved Eren felt Levi's hands clinging to his wrists, holding him in place. Helpless and obedient. Restrained, and spanked, and punished. Hurt, and pleasured, and wanton.

At Levi's mercy, and nothing had ever been sweeter. He wanted to float in the fog of this bliss forever.

"Fuck, fuck, haah.... Levi... y-yes...." 

Levi growled in response, strikes coming faster, harder. Eren could feel just how hard the Corporal was, his arousal pressing through the soft cloth of his pajamas to jut into the scout's abdomen. He was lost as he writhed against Levi, and his eyes went wide when he realized heat was climbing up his shaft, pooling in his gut. Muscles going tight, teeth bared in a hiss. Eren was going to come like this, without being kissed or stroked or sucked. Just Levi's hand smacking into his ass and the friction of his grinding, sending him up to edge. He should have been surprised, but that would come later. Right then all he felt was need. Was begging without realizing it, hands opening and closing as his hips snapped wildly.

"Please, please, Levi, please.... G-gon- haah... gonna come, fuck... hnngg..." Levi hissed out an answer as his hand fell again and again.

"Come for me, love." Not a request. A command, and all the scout could do was yield to it.

"Levi!"

Eren's whole body quaked, strung tight and jerking as he erupted onto Levi's lap. He mewled and twitched, hot seed spilling out between them as his climax swallowed him up. Trembling and gasping, eyes rolled back into his head. When he eventually went still Levi released his wrists, picking the scout up and depositing him on the bed. He pulled Eren's pants off the rest of the way, maneuvering his legs so the scout's ass was not touching the blankets. Then he crawled up next to the brunet and stared for awhile. Levi kissed his cheeks, his neck, his hair, gazing at Eren with something like awe. The scout looked ethereal, eyes shining, cheeks flushed, a euphoric grin on his face. Totally relaxed in a way that Levi had never seen before. As though he'd been awake for years and finally slept, only to wake up an entirely different person.

One who was lighter, even under the weight of his burdens, and Levi felt triumphant at the thought that Eren was _his._ His to please, his to take, his to protect. To ease Eren in any way he could.

"Are you okay?" He finally met Levi's eyes, smiling with a hazy, loving expression as he answered.

"I'm _wonderful._ Thank you. That was... we need to do that again. There's something wrong with me, Levi. I feel like a different person." The Corporal smiled, pressing lazy kisses against Eren's lips for long moments before responding.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You just like pain. You're a masochist. In a literal sense." Levi leaned over to his bedside table, rummaging around in the drawer until he found some lotion. It was something Hange had given him to soothe his hands in the winter when the cold made them dry and rough. He poured some over them now before crawling down between Eren's thighs, spreading them wider before he began rubbing the lotion into the abused skin of the scout's cheeks. Eren tensed, looking at Levi nervously for a moment. "I'm not doing anything like that, but your skin is really red, I need to do something. I... lost myself a little bit there. I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I'm sorry if I hurt you. I... think I liked it a little too much." Eren closed his eyes, opening his legs wider for Levi and sighing blissfully.

"Lose yourself more often. We can get lost together."

Levi spent a long time rubbing lotion into Eren's skin, and when he was done he turned the scout over on his stomach and rubbed his shoulders, his back, his arms. Ran his hands through those brunet strands. Pressed soft kisses into every inch of Eren's body. Levi worshipped him without words, his touch singing out the boy's praises. Eren fell asleep under his hands, boneless and smiling into their pillows. Still, Levi did not stop. He trailed his lips up and down the scout's spine, let his fingers dance over Eren's palms. Nuzzled into throat, whispering into the scout's ear all the things he could never tell him while they were awake. How beautiful he was. How strong. How perfect.

How much Levi loved him. How afraid he was that he would one day watch Eren fall.

But for now, he did as Eren said, and got lost in him. The feel of that tan skin, and those russet locks, and those calloused hands. He hoped the scout was there with him, swept away by all they were together, because that made it safe.

They could get lost together because they had found each other. And if all the bloody paths he'd walked had led him here to this boy, Levi could not mind how much they'd cost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little masochist Eren is born.
> 
> Feedback me, reader-san


	4. Collared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Squad Levi

The weeks passed by in flashes of Eren's heated skin, lips hungry against Levi's own. The scout's warmth wrapped around the Corporal every morning, easing him into each day with the soft sound of breathing. The feel of hands lazily sliding across flesh starved for touch. Those sounds Eren made when Levi licked his way into the scout's mouth were burned into his mind. Levi felt a sense of belonging that he'd never had before. More than the Corporal ever dreamed of having, a fantasy made reality, yet still Levi wanted more. He wanted all of Eren, wanted the scout to have all of him, but even as desperately as Levi desired to take things further, he did not want to rush his brat. Not that the pair had not gotten well acquainted, sexually speaking. He'd gone down on the boy, felt Eren's slick mouth sealed around his length in turn. Taught him all about that perfect place inside him and watched him gasp and writhe. Levi would be lying if he didn't admit how incredibly satisfying it was to watch Eren come undone under his touch. Left a panting mess, unable to say anything but _please, Levi._

After the Corporal bent Eren over his knee, he'd broken open something within the brat. A need for more than just the sweet pleasures they'd shared before that night, and Eren was not one to be passive in his desires. The scout brought home a book about bondage he'd found at a questionable bookstore buried in the depths of the red light district along with some soft ropes and a blindfold. Levi could only imagine how nervous the brunet was, creeping through the Survey Corps headquarters with a bag full of kinky sex gear. 

After discovering that Eren was a fucking masochist, things got quite interesting. When the brunet went down to his knees and called Levi 'sir', or let the Corporal bind his wrists up in ropes, something shuddered into place inside of Eren. Inside of them both. Those bright eyes danced with lust and euphoria as they lost themselves in each other. The sting of Levi's hand on Eren's skin or his fingers roughly tugging at messy brown strands set fire to the scout like never before, and he floated into a hazy place in his mind where there was only pain and want and heat and _Levi, just Levi..._ And the Corporal loved to watch him get there, lived for those moments when he drove Eren over the edge from aching pleasure to pure ecstasy, pouring filthy words into the scout's ear just to watch him tremble.

Eren was a virgin by his own admittance, which was no surprise since he was just sixteen, and despite telling Levi repeatedly to just _take him_ already, the Corporal hesitated. They'd done so much already, yet Levi was terrified of what would happen after they made love the first time. It had been ages since Levi took a lover, at least a decade, and he held zero confidence in his ability to please someone, let alone to be their first _everything._ He'd already claimed the scouts first kiss, first time being touched by another, given Eren his first blowjob. Now the brat wanted Levi to take his virginity, and his superior was fairly certain he would fuck it all up. Already he'd made so many mistakes in their heated fumbling, bruising Eren's skin with ropes that were bound too tightly, cutting off his circulation. And _Christ,_ he was _so young._ What if, after they slept together, the scout realized what a huge fucking mistake all this was? Fooling around with a man twice his age, his superior. A man who might be forced to kill him one day soon. Levi had already been blessed beyond measure that Eren wanted anything to do with him at all. To seek more, to want more.... it seemed like tempting fate. 

Anything Levi treasured was ripped from his grasp.

Anyone he loved, destroyed completely. Was he cursing this boy by wanting him? Levi lay down each night, and when Eren inevitably drifted off first, he pressed his ear to the brunet's chest and listened to his heart beat.

Would he do the same thing on a battlefield one day, covered in blood, everything Levi was shaking as he listened to the silence inside of his scout?

The safest thing for Eren would be if the Corporal stayed as far away from him as possible, but even as the thought entered Levi's mind, he knew he could not do such a thing. Could not leave the scout alone, not now that he'd touched him, now that he'd tasted him.

Because Levi was _selfish,_ and he would drag this boy to hell if it meant they were together.

They were finally released back to full duty, which at the moment consisted of taking care of the barracks and sending a bunch of twitchy scouts to man the wall. Most of them had seen combat now, which would have been unheard of a few months past, but Levi was grateful in spite of the losses the Corps had endured. Their eyes were always scanning the horizon, hands resting periodically on their blades, gear strapped on tight. Ready, in a way that no group of fresh scouts had ever been before. Eren was up on the wall today with his crew, Mikasa and Armin always close while Jean, Connie, and Sasha worked nearby. Repairing 3D gear and organizing supplies even as they kept watch, but also talking and laughing and roughhousing. Erwin told Levi to choose his new squad out of Eren's fellow scouts, and some of the choices were obvious. Eren, Mikasa, and Jean would definitely make up part of his next team, though he wasn't sure about the others. Each of them were good soldiers in their own ways, but Levi could not decide yet. Needed to see them in action a bit more, preferably without putting the idiots in too much danger.

When he thought of Squad Levi made up not of veterans but these scouts, already with notches etched in their steel, his heart clenched. Choosing them for his team was probably a death sentence, though how long until it was executed remained to be seen.

Eren's little blonde friend caught them together not two weeks ago. Armin swore he would not tell anyone about them, not even Mikasa, and Levi should have been relieved to have his discretion. And he was to a certain extent. Everything was very hectic with the Scouting Legion at the moment, people terrified of Eren's very existence, unsure if they were more afraid of their ally or their enemies. If word got out he was in a relationship with his superior officer, Humanity's Strongest Soldier at that... Any faith the people had in the Survey Corps would probably evaporate into nothingness, the fragile hold they had in Mitras crumbling away with doubts and accusations. Levi understood that they needed to keep things secret, he truly did. Had expected to tiptoe around Erwin and the other officers, fighting to keep his eyes off Eren when his fellow scouts were nearby.

He had not expected having to resist the urge to pull Eren into his arms in front of God and everybody, slam their lips together and shout out, _'He's mine!'_

Levi was not only selfish. He was fucking _jealous._

They had been together only a month or so, and the raw possessiveness that ran through Levi was frightening in its intensity. Especially where his sister was concerned, who Eren insisted did not actually care for him in any way other than as a sibling. Every time Mikasa ruffled Eren's hair or hugged him tight Levi's teeth clenched of their own accord, hands fisting or reaching out for his steel without thought. The first time he started to draw a blade instinctively he was horrified. He suddenly saw Mikasa as his enemy as much as any titan, and Levi was nauseated at the realization. Though his irrational jealousy was mostly focused on the dark haired female scout, he found himself coveting every ounce of Eren's attention that was wasted on his companions. Every smile directed at Armin, each time he laughed at one of Jean or Connie's stupid jokes. The way they would touch each other on the shoulder as they trained, encouraging in silence. They were innocent, meant only to support one another as they worked and practiced and prepared. Strengthening their bonds as a team, just as they should be.

But Levi wanted to claim ownership of every single part of Eren. Every gesture, every soft word, every laugh, every smirk. Eren was _Levi's,_ and he did not want to share the scout with these little brats. Levi knew he was being ridiculous, was embarrassed at himself, so he did not mention any of this to Eren. Just gritted his teeth and bore it, not letting any of his feelings show.

Or so he thought, until Eren crept into his room one night to sleep, already dressed in his pajamas with a package wrapped in brown paper and eyes that looked uncertain. Levi was at his desk finishing up reports on the scouts and their individual progress, and he closed his files as Eren walked up to him, fiddling with the paper nervously. The Corporal furrowed his brows, looking from Eren's face to the parcel and back again. The scout looked so fucking _sad,_ Levi wasn't sure he wanted to know what was inside.

"Eren, what's wrong? What is that?" Those bright eyes finally met Levi's, and he bit his lip before answering.

"I-It's for you. I know it bothers you, how much time I spend with Mikasa and Armin and the others. I know you think Mikasa has feelings for me, and even though I think you're wrong, I understand you don't like how close we are. And I can't just come straight here every night or people will get suspicious and we can't let anyone else find out, so even though we could spend more time together I have to hang out in the barracks until lights out and-" Levi stood up, putting a finger to Eren's lips to stop his rambling.

"Eren. It's fine, I understand. You don't have to explain things I already know. I'm not some soulless bastard who doesn't want you to have friends. It's not your fault that I'm..." Levi sighed, running his hands through his own hair. "A fucking jealous old man who knows how much better you could do than me. Don't worry about it, okay?" The scout's eyes went wide, and he shook his head fiercely.

"I don't want anyone else! I just want you, Levi. I'm yours! That's why I got this for you. For... for us." 

Eren held the parcel out to Levi as his cheeks flushed bright, and curiosity had the Corporal fighting the urge to tear at the paper like an over eager child on Christmas morning. There was a small sack inside, and Levi reached within it to pull out a dark brown leather collar lined with soft fur nearly the same shade. It had obviously been made for a person rather than a canine, the part that touched the skin lush and luxurious. A ring was affixed near the center of the strip, silver and shining with a matching buckle. Levi looked at Eren with a confusion etched into his features, only to see heat in the brunet's gaze.

"Eren?" It was not much of a question, but he knew what Levi was asking. Stuttered over his words for a moment before gathering himself.

"S-Sometimes when you tie me up, o-or when we... do other stuff, you call me 'pet'. I really like it, and I've been reading that book and I..." Eren bit his lip, taking a deep breath before meeting Levi's eyes. "I want to be your pet, Levi. Not in an animal sense, really, just... I want to belong to you." Something like lust was coiling in Levi's gut, mingling with an affection that had become familiar, making his cock shoot hard in his clothes. He had to steady his voice. Blink his eyes a few times. Swallow the gravel in his throat. Levi shook away the itch in his palms that had ready to reach out and collar this boy, throw him on the bed and split him open.

"No one _owns you,_ Eren. Not even me. You're your own person." Eren nodded earnestly.

"I know. I know that. But I want to give myself to you, in some tangible way. I can't wear this around, obviously, but when we're working or training and you see me with my friends or Mikasa, you'll know it's in here waiting for us. Only you can put it on me, or tie me up, or tell me what to do. I want to be yours. Your 'pet'. To do with as you please. We've already done a lot of different things together. I don't know why you don't want to have sex with me, and if you're still not ready I can respect that, because I don't want to push you but..." He trailed off, eyes darting around the room before coming back to rest on Levi's own again. "When you feel good, I feel good. I want to please you, Levi." Eren held out the collar, a question in his gaze. "Sir."

Something snapped in Levi. Something that had been holding him back, keeping them frozen in place. 

Something that was better off broken, and as Levi shook off the shredded pieces of it, he suddenly felt free. He kissed Eren hard, wrapping the leather of the collar around his throat while he took his mouth viciously. Levi struggled to fasten the leather, and if his hands were shaking, no one had to know. Eren's own hands were on the Corporal's hips, fingers digging in hard as though he was afraid Levi would flee. But Levi was going nowhere. Not now. Not ever. Once the collar was in place, snug on the boy's throat but not tight enough to choke him, Levi pulled back to look at it. The leather sat around Eren's neck as though it had been there forever, as though the collar had been missing all this time and was finally returned to its rightful place. The Corporal reached up to curl his index finger around the shining metal ring, tugging on it with enough force to make the scout lean forward. Whispered out rough words through lips that did not want to function. Levi hadn't considered what he was going to say, but it poured out like water, emotion swelling up until it overflowed.

" _Good pet._ " Eren gasped out a harsh breath, quaking in pleasure at the praise, pupils dilating as Levi watched. _Fuck._ His voice sounded much steadier than he felt, and for that Levi was grateful. "Now get out of those clothes, love. Let me see you." Levi started shedding his own uniform before the scout gathered himself, throwing his pajamas off as though they were on fire. His superior smirked, all the earlier uncertainty falling away and leaving confidence and surety in its wake. "So eager, little pet. Get up on the bed."

After a moments pause the brunet scrambled onto the mattress, Levi following so close behind that Eren could feel his heat. When he turned over the Corporal was already on top of him, palming the scout's arousal and taking his mouth.

"Nnngh..."

Eren moaned into their kiss, spreading his legs wide as Levi trailed his lips down the scouts neck. Levi sucked bruises into Eren's skin right next to that pretty collar. They would most likely be gone the next day, and he found himself sucking even harder at the thought. Needed to mark him, claim him, _take him._ Needed Eren to be his for everyone to see, even if he couldn't come right out and say the scout belonged to him. He reached over and pulled a glass vial out of the drawer next to his bed, popping the cork one handed before releasing Eren's erection. Levi coated his fingers in the clear silky fluid from the container, replacing it where it had come from before reaching down to circle his scout's entrance. This was nothing new for them. He'd fingered Eren more than once, seeking out that perfect place within him and teasing relentlessly, making the boy beg to come. 

Levi would not tease. Not today. 

The Corporal was starving for Eren, and he could not decide where he wanted his mouth. He kissed the boy's lips, sucked at his throat, bit at his nipples. Spent ages impaling him without mercy, tasting every inch of skin he could reach. Made Eren into a quaking whimpering mess beneath him, and by the time he'd worked three of his digits inside the scout was desperate. Those hands clung to Levi, pulled at his hair, scratched down his back. Voice rough in the Corporal's ear as he panted, and when he finally found words they were low and strained.

"Levi. _Please._ I need you." Levi leaned back to look at Eren's face, and it was beautiful. Flushed and shining and perfect. _I need you, too. I love you. You're everything._

"I love you, too." Eren smiled as he answered, and Levi realized he'd spoke aloud. Had never said the words before, though he'd loved this boy for ages.

That was okay. Let him hear. Let him know. Levi needed him to understand.

When he pressed Eren's thighs back and eased himself inside, he did it slowly. Inch by inch, and by the time he was finally buried within, both of them were shaking. Levi pressed their foreheads together, reaching up and curling his fingers around the leather of Eren's collar. Holding it tight, clinging to the boy with his other arm. He felt Eren wrap those long legs around his waist, the scout's hands sliding up and down Levi's back. They stayed like that for awhile, still and whole and perfect. The moment stretched on endlessly, his scout's breath hot in his face, and when he finally began moving his vision went white.

Levi was not sure how long they stayed joined together, and much of it was a blur, but there were some things he would never forget. The way Eren called out his name, stuttering and broken. The tight heat of his flesh as Levi sank into it. The scout's hands in his hair. The taste of his mouth, the feel of it when Levi pressed his fingers inside, that hot tongue licking and laving. It felt like an eternity passed before they came together, shouting out to one another over and over. A holy incantation, a prayer that was sure to be answered.

Had already been, their dreams made flesh in one other.

Levi did not even make them shower, just cleaned them up as best he could with Eren's discarded clothes before wrapping the scout up in his arms. Levi had never held the scout tighter, never clung so desperately, never seemed quite so terrified that Eren would somehow disappear. The brunet could sense it, and he nuzzled into the Corporal's arms even deeper. There was nowhere he'd rather be, no moment in his life more perfect than this. Sated, warm in Levi's bed, the Corporal clutching at him with needy hands. And Levi _loved him,_ shit. He was almost asleep when he heard Levi's voice, quiet and uneven.

"I'm never letting you go. You're not allowed to die on me, Eren Jaeger." Eren knew he could not promise such a thing. He was a titan shifter, the first and last line of defense between his friends and his enemies. Humanity's Last Hope. The fate of mankind resting on his shoulders, and in his hands, the pad of his thumb stinging at the phantom memory of teeth. Still, more than any of that, Levi needed him. Needed him to keep moving, keep breathing.

Needed Eren's heart to keep beating alongside his own. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and they rang with a truth that made Eren tremble.

"I won't. I promise. But you aren't allowed to, either." Levi tightened his grip and took a deep breath. Rubbed his face back and forth across Eren's chest, and the scout thought he felt something wet there. Knew they were tears. Didn't question it, or acknowledge it. But when Levi answered his words were made of steel. Unbending. Unbroken.

"Okay. I promise, too."

Eren knew if one of them could not keep their vow, they would not be the only one lost. 

If they broke, they would break together. Leaving pieces of themselves behind with sharp edges. Spilling blood even after they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me, reader-san.
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://sciencefictioness.tumblr.com/).


	5. Reclaimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Outside the Walls
> 
> Okay, this isn't exactly 'outside the walls' but there are titans, and that's good enough for me.
> 
> This part of the story takes place from around chapter 64 of the manga onwards. There are deviations from the events here, ereri-related of course, and spoilers. The main events of canon are not described in great detail here, as I am not trying to rehash everything in the manga but emphasize the parts that relate to Eren and Levi. It will probably make absolutely no sense if you have not read the manga, and for that I apologize, but it would take another few thousand words to get everything detailed enough for that and I am not up for it honestly.

Levi and his men were at the Reiss chapel, and having climbed through a secret entrance and readied their gear. Before kicking open the door he paused to make sure everyone was prepared for what came next. They had to save Eren, no matter the cost, but he wasn't sure the the scouts were up for it. Not like he was, anyway. Levi's hands trembled with the need for violence. The need to punish these men for all they had done by taking his scout from him.

"Are you ready to get your hands dirty?"

Mikasa was twitchy with the need for action just as Levi was, Armin shifting from one foot to the other next to her. Levi looked at the scouts around him, their faces hard and unyielding. He'd seen those expressions time and time again, but there was something darker in them now. Before, they'd been ready to kill titans, but now....

Now they were about to shed human blood, and even if it looked the same on his blades it felt different on Levi's hands, in his chest. Weighing on his mind like a dark cloud, but he would bear it a thousand times over if it meant getting Eren back. The scout had been taken from him again and again, snatched from under his nose. First by Annie before he and Levi had gotten together, and then by Reiner and Bertholdt. This time Eren was in Rod Reiss' clutches, and everyone was desperate to save the scout, but Levi felt something trembling inside him. Something black and vicious, threatening to swallow him whole. He'd managed to keep it together somehow as they'd investigated the Reiss family, battled his uncle Kenny and fought against the First Interior Squad. Watched Nifa die right next to him, catching a bullet he'd managed to dodge. Lost another life, gaining nothing in return. When they'd surrounded him and his men and Levi realized that he had to choose between saving his squad and following after Eren and Historia, he made the call that would save the most lives.

One that would cost him his soul if he could not get to the scout in time. Levi could slay Eren's kidnappers, paint the earth red with their blood, but if the brat was dead it would be meaningless. A hollow victory, achieving nothing but his doom. The Corporal would follow Eren to the grave, his blades singing out a requiem as he fought to the last breath. As he surveyed the looks on his squad's faces, he knew they were ready. They would kill to save Eren, just as he would.

He was Humanity's Last Hope, but more than that he was their brother, their friend, their comrade. Levi's lover. His soulmate. His everything, and Levi would have him back, or he would die trying.

"Looks like you are. Let's go."

They rolled barrels with gas canisters attached down the stairs, Sasha raining flaming arrows down to ignite the gunpowder and bags full of oil. Now the underground chamber full of pillars they had to fight in was filling with smoke, gray and acrid, but it concealed their movements. The scouts flew through the air, blades flashing in the murk as their enemies fell one by one. Levi had never felt such rage before. It was a living thing in his veins, eating him alive until he was fury made flesh. Steel slashing through throats. Chopping off limbs. Biting through bone. These people wanted to keep him from Eren, wanted his scout to be devoured by titans. Used as a tool, a pawn in their twisted game of chess.

They were not allowed to play with Eren. He was _Levi's,_ and the Corporal did not share.

Hange took a shot to the shoulder, and after sending Armin down to look after her they pursued their enemies deeper into the cavern. Following after them, blades itching for more. A flash of light erupted, and fear crept into Levi's gut. Was it Eren, shifting to defend himself? Or a member of the Reiss family trying to devour him? Was he already too late? They flew forward as one, and when Levi caught sight of the scout on an outcropping of rock his heart stuttered in his chest.

Eren was bound by his wrists, his feet. Sagging under his own weight, chest heaving. Tied up, and bloody, tears in his eyes.

But he was _alive._ Levi fought back a sob of relief as he closed the distance between them.

They landed on the rock behind the scout as chunks of stone fell down around them, and Levi shouted at Mikasa as he descended on Eren with Jean and Connie.

"Gimmie the keys!" 

Eren heard their voices, straining to turn his head and see them. Not believing they were really there, most likely. A figment of his imagination summoned through panic and despair. The trio fumbled with the locks, rocks raining down everywhere, the very walls shaking. As soon as the scout's arms and legs were free Levi and Jean jerked him backwards out of the path of a falling stone. Eren landed on his ass near the wall of the cavern, Levi crouching nearby, and as those bright green eyes found his, the Corporal knew he shouldn't. Knew he should wait until they were safely inside the walls, out of sight of the others. Mikasa was there. Jean, Sasha, Connie. Historia. Everything crumbling around them, and there had never been a worse time or place. But Levi couldn't stop himself, couldn't fight his instincts. When the Corporal's brunet spoke he felt his eyes sting with tears. 

"Levi." Eren's voice was raw, but Levi's was shaking when he answered in kind, all the terror and panic he'd been fighting down surging up at once and threatening to overtake him.

"Eren." 

Then he took Eren in his arms and buried their mouths together, oblivious to the whole world. Nothing else mattered, just the feel of those lips soft on his own, sweeter than anything in existence even with the coppery tang of blood on them. Levi had been terrified he would never be able to do this again, never hold the scout close, never see him smile. Never taste him, never smell him. That he would be gone forever, swallowed whole just to satisfy the will of someone who could not possibly appreciate all this boy was to Levi. All he was to mankind. Eren opened his mouth and Levi eagerly licked his way inside, moaning into the kiss. Their hands were buried in each others hair, and he couldn't wait to get Eren back home. He would wash every inch of him, and brush those messy brown locks. Rub his aching muscles until the scout melted beneath his touch. Whisper into ear and tell Eren how much he loved him. That he was beautiful, and strong, and perfect. Everything there was. Levi's entire existence, nothing but this boy he held. Eren would be cursing him before everything was said and done, ready to be rid of his unending affections. Levi was going to cling to him for weeks, pathetic and unashamed. When he broke away they were both gasping for breath, and Levi reached up to brush the hair out of Eren's face, letting his hand linger on the scout's cheek. Ran a thumb over his lips. Kissed his bloody forehead, uncaring of the way they probably looked now, gore spread across their faces.

"I'm so fucking sorry I let them take you." Eren forced a smile, shaking his head. Clutching at Levi's shirt with bandaged hands, blood dripping from his wrist to soak into the edges. Just looking at the kid all bloody and bruised and filthy had Levi seething inside, even as he wondered why his wounds weren't healing.

"It's okay. I'm fine now. You guys saved me." Levi scowled, hugging him tight and burying his face in Eren's shoulder.

"It's _not okay,_ you almost _died._ They tied you up and-" Someone cleared their throat, and the pair glanced over to see the rest of the squad staring, wide eyed. Historia was blushing bright and hot, and Jean's jaw hung open. It was finally Connie who spoke up, running a hand back and forth over his shaved head.

"Not to interrupt or anything but we're about to be fucking buried alive down here, Captain, sir." 

Levi glanced over to see Rod Reiss in titan form, bigger than the Colossal Titan, heat radiating off of them. Eren began to break down when he realized it was up to him to save them. Part exhausting, part legitimate terror. Clutching a vial of mysterious in his hand that had rolled out of Rod Reiss' belongings, one that said 'Armor'. The scout did not see a way to prevail, instead apologizing for everyone for how useless he was as they all shouted at him. Asked him why he was trying to play the tragic hero, told him he'd settled everything on his own before, but Levi knew they weren't getting through to him. The Corporal silenced them all, glancing from the vial in Eren's hand to his face, stroking the scout's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry for always doing this to you, Eren. But do what you want to do." Eren was used to the weight of the world on his shoulders. The weight of this cavern was nothing. He could bear it with a smile.

Something dark flashed over the scout's face as it hardened into stone, and he kissed Levi hard and fast before taking a few steps away from the others. With a warrior's cry he bit down into the glass, and everything exploded into light.

.....................................................

Eren turned into a titan, forming pillars and support structures out of nothing to stop the cavern from collapsing. It was amazing, and terrifying, and Levi was hooking into Eren's giant crystallized form to cut him out, Jean right beside him. The normally cocky scout was extra careful with his blades, which probably had something to do with Levi glaring at him the entire time, as though he was waiting for Jean to fuck up and hurt Eren. Once they managed to pull him from the strangely tough flesh, ragged bloody lines spreading from his eyes, Levi snatched the brunet into his arms possessively. Looked to Jean with that same vicious expression, like he expected him to try and take Eren away, and Jean threw his hands in the air with baffled look on his face. The Corporal geared down to the bottom of the cavern, clinging to the scout tightly as began to stir back to consciousness. Sasha and Connie had secured their exit and were already outside, leaving Mikasa, Jean, and Historia all shooting glances at the pair with varying levels of shock written across their features. Mikasa seemed vaguely disgusted, as opposed to Jean, who was staring at the two as though he was trying to solve a puzzle that was much harder than he'd expected. Attempting to fit pieces where they had not seemed to go before, dizzy as they fell into place. Historia was still blushing, staring at her feet, toying with her fingers.

When Eren finally opened those beautiful eyes, red and wet from the strain of shifting, his gaze locked on Levi. The Corporal just smiled, wiping some of the filth off his scout's face. Could not wait to get him clean again, tucked into his bed.

"I missed you, brat." The brunet laughed once, forlorn and exhausted, before letting his head fall back down onto Levi's chest.

"I missed you too, Levi." He felt pride swell up in him at all Eren had done. Saved everyone, over and over. Coming through when it really counted to protect his friends in ways that no one else could.

Bearing the weight of humanity on his shoulders, eyes dancing with fire and fists clenched. _My Eren._ The thought staggered him with its intensity, and he couldn't help but praise him.

"You did it, kid. Bit into that bottle and hardened your titan. Supported the roof, protected us from the heat and the rocks. We cut you out, but your titan form didn't disappear. This has to be what the walls are made of, and now we can seal the hole in Wall Maria. Guess you're useful after all, you little shit. Why do you keep letting yourself get kidnapped? Don't fucking do that again, all right?" Eren grinned, reaching up to wrap an arm around Levi's neck.

"I won't." Levi turned the brunet's face up, staring into his eyes with desperation shining bright and vivid in his own. His voice was low and harsh, throat threatening to close around the words.

"You promised you would stay with me." The rest of it was unspoken. _Don't leave me here alone._

He took Eren's mouth again, so much love in their embrace that the three onlookers found themselves turning away, unwilling to intrude. The others called down from above, voices urgent, but it was still long moments before the pair separated. When Levi fired his hooks up into the exit he held Eren tight, the scout's legs wrapping around his waist as he brought them up out of hell.

.....................................................

 

It seemed like an eternity before Levi finally got Eren back to his room, and they had to fight the titan that had been Rod Reiss before anyone could so much as breathe. It took so long, but finally they were home. The Corporal had spent well over an hour washing Eren, soaping his skin over and over before he finally decided it was clean. Scrubbing his dirty locks, trailing fingers across his back. Scouring Eren with harsh strokes, as though he could wash away everything that happened to him. Erase his dark memories. Cleanse the pain from his very soul. Once he was clean and dry Levi carried him to bed, and the scout did not protest. Knew better. Just Let the Corporal tuck him under clean blankets before he followed suit, pulling Eren so tight against him that his bones ached under the strain. The scout didn't complain. He needed to feel Levi, the strength of his arms, the steady beating of his heart. The warmth of his skin, that clean scent he had. Pine, and soap, and tea. Purely Levi, and Eren wanted to drown in it.

In the bath he'd tried to get Levi to touch him, to take him, but the Corporal refused. Drained the water out of the tub and went to his knees instead, sucking Eren off agonizingly slowly. Dragging it out over long minutes, making the scout mindless with want. Swallowing him down, tongue languid and hot, little whimpering noises coming out of his throat as though Levi was desperate to taste him. Eren could feel the raw need in every movement, the wet kisses he pressed to the inside of the brunet's thighs, those heated breaths panting against his arousal when he pulled back to lick up and down its length. Levi came even before Eren did, taking himself in hand and erupting onto the porcelain of the tub. Gasping out his orgasm around Eren's cock as the scout's fingers pulled at his hair, rough and unmerciful. The sounds he made sent Eren over the edge, and when sleep crept up over him he realized Levi was right. It was more than enough.

Just as Eren was drifting off he heard Levi's voice, felt the warmth of the words on the side of his face.

"I love you, Eren." The scout nodded, mumbling out a response through the fog of sleep.

"Levi. Love..... too." 

"Don't leave me."

"No. Nnnnnnot gonna."

Then he was gone, lost to his dreams, but Levi did not follow. His own dreams were there in his arms, and he was loathe to give them up the the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me, reader-san.
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://sciencefictioness.tumblr.com/).


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Building Trust

Eren stood outside of Levi's door.... his door, really, for all intents and purposes. Hange knew about them, along with the entire 104th and a handful of other cadets who'd heard about the pair from one of Eren's loudmouthed friends. Now that Historia was on the throne, and with the citizens supporting the Scouting Legion more than ever, it was not as troublesome. There were a lot of people who would disapprove of two men being together in general, sure, but not many who would argue that Levi or Eren should be stripped of their positions or separated in any way. Not if they wanted the two most important soldiers on the front lines. The Corporal told Eren, with a dark, murderous expression, that he would not be giving the scout up even if they were discovered by society at large. If Erwin or one of the higher ups found out and demanded that Eren be separated from his superior, Levi would go along with it until they went on the expedition to seal Wall Maria, but the dark haired man would be damned if Eren went outside of those walls without him nearby. No one else could interact with his titan form like Levi could, and their mission was much more likely to fail without the pair by each other's side. Especially now that Erwin was out of the picture, arm still healing where it had been bitten off by a titan. 

Then once that hole was sealed up, Levi would throw his cloak and blades at Erwin's feet and fucking _dare_ him to split the two up. Knew he wouldn't do it, not in a thousand years. But at the moment that wasn't the issue weighing on Eren's mind, clouding his thoughts, making his brows furrow. Making him hesitate outside the room he slept in every night wrapped in Levi's arms, afraid to open the door.

It had been over a month since they had returned to the safety of the walls, three weeks or so since Historia had been formally crowned queen. A month, and Levi was terrified to touch Eren, hesitant and afraid. They made love sometimes, but it was always something soft and gentle. Levi treating him like he was made of glass, as though he would shatter if held the wrong way, like one of the Corporal's fucking teacups. Eren loved it when Levi touched him, spread him open and took him nice and easy. He loved it, but he also wanted more. Needed the euphoria that the Corporal gave him as he rained down blows on his flesh, or bound his hands above his head fucked him mindless. That feeling of being owned that washed over him when Levi put his collar on, forcing him to his knees to thrust down the scout's throat. The one time he'd worn the leather strap around his neck since his return Levi kept staring at it with his brows furrowed as though he was nauseated.

Eren knew why it bothered him, knew the image of him tied up and bloody beneath Reiss Chapel was burned into Levi's mind. Chained with his hands bound in rags, helpless and alone. But Eren had long since moved past those dark memories, and he needed his lover to do the same thing.

Levi and he had learned the ecstasy of pain together, and now without it Eren felt empty and lost. He'd spoken to Levi about it time and time again, or tried to, but the Corporal just danced around the issue. Changed the subject, or left the room. Refused to address it, no matter how often the scout brought it up, and Eren was frustrated. It wasn't as though he couldn't be happy with Levi in the absence of such things, but the Corporal was holding himself back, too. Needed it just as much as Eren did and was afraid to admit it. Levi did not want to hurt Eren in the same way their enemies had, reduce him to a tool to be used for their own gain. In his mind, the Corporal was responsible for Eren's captivity, and he no longer trusted himself with the brunet.

It was time for the scout to show him that everything was fine. He was healed, and whole, and aching for Levi. Needed to be bound and whipped. Hear Levi's dark voice calling him 'pet'. Count out blows as he begged 'please, sir'. Eren steeled himself, clutching the bag tighter in his fist and standing tall. Lifting his chin high, forcing the uncertainty out of his gaze. There was no room for doubts, not tonight, not if he wanted to succeed. When he entered the room he locked the door behind him, glancing over to see Levi already dressed for bed even though it was incredibly early. He was always doing that lately, trying to escape the brunet's advances. Eren strode up to the Corporal, who smiled at him as the scout leaned down for a kiss. It was sweet, and full of adoration.

It was not enough, and when Eren pulled back his eyes were on fire.

"What are your words, Levi?" Levi's brows drew together in confusion, grey eyes clouding.

"Eren...." The brunet shook his head, opening the cloth bag he held and pulling out a collar much like his own. This one was black instead of brown, a little narrower than the one he wore, with a flat grey ring in the center. Levi looked at it with a baffled expression, jolting a bit as Eren wrapped it around his throat.

"Not my words, Levi. Your words. What are they?" He finished fastening the collar around Levi's neck, sliding his fingers underneath it to make sure it was not too tight, that the Corporal could breathe and swallow. Realization rolled over Levi's features and his cheeks flushed, lips parting on a rough exhale. "Words, Levi."

"R-Rose and Maria." Eren looped a finger through the ring in the center of the collar, tugging Levi up onto his toes. So close that he could see the Corporal's pupils blowing wide, and it was a beautiful sight to behold.

"If you want me to stop, what do you say?" Levi licked his lips, blinking a few times. Swallowed hard. Took a breath.

"Maria." The brunet nodded, brushing Levi's bangs out of his eyes with his free hand.

"And if I need to slow down? What do we say, pet?" Levi shuddered at the endearment. One that had left his lips countless times before, but never been directed at him. It stole the air from his lungs, the thoughts from his mind. The words from his mouth. Eren cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing as his hand snaked around to bury itself in Levi's dark hair. Tugged on his raven strands, just a little, and watched heat pool in those steely irises. He whispered low against Levi's cheek, lips ghosting over his skin. "What do we say if I need to slow down, Levi?"

"Rose." Eren let his facade of confidence fall for the barest of moments, worry crossing his features. He had to ask, had to be sure. Could not do anything his lover did not truly consent to, no matter how much he needed it.

"Is this okay, Levi? I don't want to do anything you don't want, but I do _want_ you. Like this. Like before. Should I stop?" Levi shook his head fast and hard. Frantic. Desperate.

"No. Don't stop. Keep going, please." Then that cocky look was back on his face, eyes narrowing, biting his lip teasingly.

"Please, what?" Levi's chest heaved, and his skin was suddenly too tight on his bones. He had to just _breathe_ for a minute before he could answer, and when he did his words were shaky.

" _Please, sir._ " Eren fought down a shudder of his own, planting a chaste kiss on Levi's cheek before releasing the ring of his collar and letting him down from his toes. 

"Good pet." He walked over to the plush black chair Levi had at his desk, leaning back with his knees spread wide. "Take off your clothes." Eren watched with lust rising in his veins as Levi undressed, hands unsteady on his buttons. When he was naked before the scout, Eren's mouth went dry at the sight. Levi's pale, muscled skin glowing in the soft light, arousal hard and throbbing, tip shining with a pearl of seed. So fucking ready, and Eren had not even touched him. The brunet unbuckled his belt, tugging his own shaft out and stroking lazily as the Corporal stared. "Come over here, get on your knees for me." His voice brooked no argument, and Levi was easing to the floor between Eren's legs, hands running up his clothed thighs. The scout tilted his head, using an index finger to lift Levi's eyes to his own. "Did I say to touch me?" The Corporal shook his head, but Eren made an sound of feigned irritation through his teeth. "Use your words."

"N-no, sir." _Fuck,_ but Levi was _beautiful_ like this, stuttering and unsure. Flushed and hesitant. Collared and obedient, bent to Eren's will. The scout could get used to it, and fast.

"Stand back up and turn around. Hands behind your back." Eren was almost giddy with excitement as Levi followed his order, and the brunet reached into the bag on the floor to pull out a set of wrist restraints. Black just like Levi's collar, rings already clipped together with a piece of metal. He fastened them around Levi's wrists with hands that were almost shaking, tugging on the leather. Levi made a reedy noise, and Eren smiled wide, a wolf in the night with eyes on his prey. "Okay, that's better. Back on your knees, little pet." 

The brunet helped Levi to the floor with a hand on his elbow, steadying him as he edged back between Eren's legs. Arms bound behind him, shoulders arched up with the strain. Breathing hard, even though they hadn't done a thing yet. He was looking at Eren's length with hunger in his gaze, and the scout's eyes wanted to roll back in his head at the sight. _Jesus fucking Christ._ Levi was too perfect with his pink cheeks and eyes burning with lust. The brunet grabbed his cock, shoving it roughly against Levi's face. There was a drop of milky fluid waiting at the tip, and he wiped it across Levi's cheek with a smile. It was a shame he planned on being buried inside of the Corporal when he came, because in that moment he thought Levi would be so damn sexy with the scout's seed sprayed over that pale face. Filthy and wretched, just for Eren. 

"Now put it in that pretty mouth of yours, pet. Get it nice and wet." 

Levi fucking _whined,_ and then swallowed the scout down to the hilt, nose buried in the dark hair at the base. Eren fisted a hand in the Corporal's hair, guiding him up and down. Demanding. Ungentle. There had been enough gentleness for the past month, and there would be more when this was over, but as Eren fucked Levi's face and listened to him moan around his cock he knew he'd been right. They did not need soft and easy right now.

Eren needed rough, and vicious, and fierce. Levi, too, if those mewling sounds he was making were anything to go by. The scout took his free hand and cupped the Corporal's jaw, gripping it tight as he began to savage his mouth. Levi twitched, leaking moisture out to drip over Eren's arousal, getting the curls at the root wet with it. Tongue laving in circles, cheeks hollowing expertly. Working Eren with everything he had, Levi seemed more eager than the scout had ever seen him. Starving for Eren as his shaft slid in and out of those perfect lips. When heat began pooling in the brunet's gut, climax looming close, he wrenched Levi's head back. Not as hard as the Corporal would have, because he wasn't really sure how much Levi liked pain, didn't want to ruin the moment. This was not about pain for Levi, but control. Eren taking away his and taking over, calling the shots, being in charge. The scout knew how liberating it was to have your will taken from you, to give it over so fully to someone you loved. Someone you had perfect trust in.

He started to think that Levi might like the pain a bit, though, when he looked at his debauched expression. Eyes glazed over, mouth messy and gasping. The Corporal lurched forward, fighting Eren's hold in an attempt to swallow his cock back down, tongue lolling obscenely out Levi's mouth. The scout tugged harder on the dark strands in his fist, tisking at Levi.

"Tch! Bad little pet. I said no." He almost expected Levi to argue, or scowl at him, but his resistance was gone. A thousand miles away, buried in unseen depths, nowhere to be found. Instead, he _pleaded._

" _Please,_ sir. Just let me taste you a little more." _Fuck,_ Eren almost lost it right then. Almost shot his load at those words, at the sound of Levi _begging._ Had to breathe through the raw heat that ran over him. Then he schooled his expression, looking down at Levi with wry amusement. Smirking, when he wanted to pant instead.

"No. Stand up." Eren stood faster than Levi, grabbing his wrist restraints and tugging him to his feet. The Corporal fumbled for a moment before finding his footing, and Eren pulled his wrists higher, forcing him to lean forward. Off balance, held aloft only by the grip the scout had on his bonds. Eren keeping him standing when he would've fallen to the ground. He looked at Levi's back, muscles flexed under the strain. Hair falling into his face as he glanced at Eren over his shoulder. Prone and helpless. Waiting for his command, and the scout felt the rightness down in his bones. Eren walked Levi over to the bed, laying his upper body across the mattress, face pressed into soft blankets. His feet were still on the floor, and Eren kicked them wider. 

"Open those legs for me, little pet. I want to see you." 

Levi's face was turned to side, and Eren watched with rapt attention as a fresh blush painted his cheek. He eased his feet apart a little more, hands fisting open and closed where they were trapped at the small of his back. Those black leather restraints were beautiful against the creamy white skin of Levi's wrists, of his throat. Eren was glad he bought them instead of trying to use his own on the Corporal. It had taken up most of a week's pay, the leather smooth and fine with lush black fur lining the inside, but it was worth it. The brunet retrieved the glass vial of lubricant from their bedside table, slicking up his fingers generously, dribbling some over his shaft. Gave himself a few lazy strokes to make sure it was covered. When he came to stand behind Levi he squeezed his ass with both hands, massaging the skin there, digging deep into the flesh. Trailing up and down the insides of those thighs, sliding them across his back underneath Levi's arms.

"Fuck, you're beautiful like this." Levi quaked at the praise, a whimpering noise pouring unbidden from lips. When Eren pressed a finger to the Corporal's entrance and began moving it in slow circles he leaned down, looking into those grey eyes. "Is this okay, Levi? Do you want this?" He had never touched Levi this way, and he needed the Corporal's approval before he moved forward. Would not do anything against Levi's will, no matter what he wanted or craved. Levi caught his gaze and bit his bottom lip, nodding vigorously. Eren could see the desire pooling in his eyes, fingers grasping at thin air, hips rocking back. Smiled wide when he realized _just how much_ Levi wanted this, and he thought maybe they should've done this before, leaning in even closer as he slid a finger inside. "Beg for it."

Levi started at the intrusion before pushing into Eren's touch, knees going weak and useless. He collapsed onto the bed, only the balls of his feet on the floor in a pitiful attempt to support himself, legs bent. Eren had never done this, but Levi had taught him by example, and it wasn't long before the Corporal was moaning. 

"P-Please, sir." The scout pressed another digit in alongside the first, feeling the tight ring of muscle clenching around them, and he went slowly. In an out, twisting and curling, waiting for Levi to relax.

"Please what, little pet? You'll have to be more specific." With a particularly deep thrust into him, the Corporal jerked hard, gasping out a broken groan. "Ah, there it is. Right..." Eren crooked his fingers inside, stroking against Levi's prostate mercilessly. "There. Does it feel good? Tell me." Eren had _never_ heard him make sounds like this, mewling like a kitten as he tried to drive the scout deeper.

"F-Feels- haaaahhh.... feels good, s- hnggg! Fuck...." His free hand was still groping at Levi's ass, squeezing his thigh, and when he reached up to cup Levi's sack and arched his fingers just right the Corporal was shouting his name. "Eren! Ffffffuck, Eren...."

"You can't come yet, love. Are you close?" Levi nodded his head, drooling on the bedding underneath his mouth, fingers twitching as he fucked back into Eren's hands. "Use your words, Levi."

"C-Close. P-please." The scout pulled out, giving the Corporal a moment to come back from the edge of climax. He didn't want Levi coming until he was buried inside him, but there were tears shining in those steel eyes at the loss of Eren's touch.

"Not quite yet." Once he was fairly certain Levi had calmed down some he pushed three fingers into him, smiling with triumph at the way his pet arched into them. Hips jutting higher into the air, shoulders heaving up and down as he gasped out breaths. "You never told me what you wanted, Levi. Please, what?"

"Please fuck me, sir. Please, I'm ready, just take me. Please Eren, I need you, please, fuck...." 

Oh, shit. Eren wrenched his eyes shut, and Levi's voice would stay with him forever. _Begging_ Eren to fuck him, shameless and wanton. The scout took deep breaths, popped his jaw. Shook his head to try and clear it, but it was useless. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, pressing his crown against Levi's entrance. Bent down close, shoving an arm beneath the Corporal's chest until he gripped his jaw from underneath, turning his head to the side. Levi blinked up at him, eyes hazy with need, staring at Eren as though he were something awe inspiring. Beautiful, and inhuman, come down to earth to show Levi the heavens. Eren felt the same way about him, adoration mirrored in their gazes, and he brought their mouths together soft and slick. Sucked and bit at Levi's lips for long moments, until they were red and swollen. Until Levi was drunk on his kiss, bound hands clutching blindly at the skin of Eren's stomach. Until they pulled back gasping for air, and the scout pressed his lips to Levi's cheek one last time before he stood back up, inching his way inside of virgin flesh.

 _Oh,_ but _fuck,_ Eren hadn't known it would be like this. How could he have known? He watched enraptured as Levi swallowed him up, felt his lover twitching around him. Gripped his hips with both hands, thumbs rubbing circles into Levi's skin. Listened to _those fucking sounds_ he made as Eren filled him nice and slow.

"Oh God, Levi. You feel so fucking good. T-Tell me when I can move. I don't want to hurt you." Levi opened his mouth, but all that came out at first was a breathy noise. Tried again, managed a few stuttered words.

"Hnnn.. 's fine. Y-you can m-move. Fucking _shit,_ Eren...."

The scout reached up and released Levi's wrists from one another before he slid out of him, the Corporal bringing his arms around to support his weight. Propped up on his elbows he could thrust back into Eren, and he impaled himself on the brunet's length, making them both moan.

"Fuck, fuck.... Levi..."

Then his patience was gone, vanished as though it had never existed, and Eren was pounding into him savagely. Gripping his hips so hard there would be bruises the next day, growling into the skin of Levi's shoulders as he bent forward. The Corporal reached around to cling to Eren, holding them tight together, pawing at the scout. Suddenly he was being picked up off the ground, one leg spun around, and he was on his back. Levi barely had a chance to get his bearings before Eren slammed inside again, taking his mouth viciously. It was all teeth and hunger, the way he bit and sucked and laved, and Levi was melting underneath him. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, fingers threading into those familiar locks, and he whined down the scout's throat shamelessly. The brunet palmed Levi's cock and started to stroke in time with his violent thrusts, driving him closer and closer. He had to break the kiss to breathe, but before he knew what happened his orgasm hit him hard and he was shooting between them. Messy and slick on their skin, but Eren didn't seem to care. Kept on jerking his shaft until it began to go soft in his palm, and once Levi shoved his hand away Eren threw his legs over his shoulders, driving even deeper inside. Mumbling the Corporal's name like a mantra laced with profanities, and nothing had ever sounded more perfect to Levi.

"Levi, fuck, Levi.... shit, shit, fuck..."

With an animal sound his muscles clenched up, everything going white, and he couldn't hear or see. Could only feel as he erupted into Levi, hot seed filling him in bursts, Eren whining and swearing over him. Hips stuttering in broken thrusts, before he collapsed on top of Levi. When there was air in his lungs he tried to speak, and it was mostly coherent, all things considered.

"I'm... we, I... fuck. I mean, I'm sorry. If I did anything wrong." He leaned back to look in Levi's eyes, reaching out to stroke the sweaty strands from them. "Are you okay? Was that okay?" Levi shot Eren a look that would have sent him running, if he wasn't still buried inside.

"You're a fucking idiot, Jaeger. That was amazing." The smile it earned him was worth it. Brighter than the sunrise. More beautiful than the stars he'd always yearned to see. They were there in his eyes anyway, the universe dancing in shades of green and blue.

"I love you, Levi." Levi kissed him. Soft, sweet. 

"I love you too, kid."

Eren carried him to the bath, washing them both with easy hands. Changed their sheets, brought Levi water. Brushed his hair until it was dry and shining, rubbed lotion into his skin. Cared for him just as Levi always had. Every touch drowning in affection, blatant adoration on his face the whole time. Once they finally crawled into bed it was Eren who wrapped his arms around Levi for a change, spooning up behind him and clinging tight.

"Tomorrow we can get your collar out, little pet. I'll have to show you how it's done."

Levi could _feel_ the smile on Eren's face without looking, and he found himself grinning back. 

Wondered if they were both smirking like idiots even as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me, reader-san. I am on [tumblr](http://sciencefictioness.tumblr.com/).


	7. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my fics start being tied together. There is still no Erwin action, of course, but if you've read To Covet and Command you will see where the stories start to merge.
> 
> Prompt: Monsters and Heroes

When they'd seen the mangled remnants of Erwin's shoulder after what was left of his arm had been eaten by a titan, Levi's face was impassive. Totally controlled, no trace of emotion. But inside he was spinning because there was very little in his life, besides the deaths of his comrades or seeing Eren in danger, that made Levi ache worse than the sight of that wound. 

Their Commander had accepted the loss of his limb better than Levi would have, resigning himself to desk work with dignity and grace. Burying himself in stacks of reports and files and numbers. Looking more hollow each day, but still forcing a smile. Eren and the Corporal, meanwhile, were with Hange in the ruins of the Trost district as often as the brunet's body would allow, testing the shifter's new abilities. Levi did not like to force the brunet to shift again and again, but they needed to know the extent of his skills. To be ready to seal the hole in Wall Maria, and nobody wanted to be playing things by ear when they got there, titans all around in unfamiliar territory. Possibly with Reiner and Bertholdt trying to stop them, maybe even Ymir. Nobody knew for sure where the trio was now, and if they encountered them between Rose and Maria, no one would be surprised. After a particularly rough titan shift, the Corporal had been forced to cut Eren out of his giant form as it began to dissolve prematurely, worried that Eren would be burned alive inside. The scout was feverish when he emerged, unconscious and hot to the touch, but that was not what horrified Levi.

He'd cut off part of Eren's hand in his haste, blade slicing through his palm like it wasn't even there. Only as Levi saw it regrow before his eyes, fingers sizzling as they emerged, did he have a revelation. His scout was a human, but he was more than that. Cut off his hand and it was back in a few minutes. Let a titan's mouth snap shut on his legs, and he emerged from his giant form intact. When he'd been kidnapped by Reiner and Bertholdt, the scout sat in the high branches of familiar trees as his severed arms grew back. Slowly, but surely.

What part of Eren made it possible for him to bring back his body parts as though they'd never been missing? His brain? His blood?

Could they harness his ability to heal and use it for their own needs? Grow back Erwin's arm? Make him whole again?

Levi barely got the words out of his mouth before Hange was sticking needles in Eren, drawing his blood over and over again. Every day, vial after vial, until his eyes started to glaze, his tanned skin going pale and sickly. The Corporal finally stepped in, telling shitty four eyes that she could not take more than three vials a day. Her progress was slow at first, just injecting Eren's blood into countless prisoners to see if their bodies rejected it. The scout did not have a blood type like any Hange had ever seen, so she needed to make sure it wouldn't be a death sentence for Erwin to have the boy's blood inside him. Once all the test subjects lived through the first phase, things began to get interesting. For Hange, at least. She found a couple of inmates missing fingers and toes, mixing their blood with Eren's into a serum and shooting it directly into their veins.

Watching with that crazed look on her face as they grew back. She didn't seem to notice their screams, the agony of flesh erupting where there had not been any for ages. There were not any prisoners missing entire limbs, but Hange had _improvised._

With a blade and some ropes and a maniacal grin.

Once she deemed her experiments a success, there was only one thing left to do. The trio cornered Erwin in his office, Eren and Levi holding him still as Hange injected him with the ethereal red liquid. They did not ask his permission, or try to explain why he should trust them. Erwin would never have agreed to let Hange put one of her concoctions inside him, not even to grow back his limb. Now he was tied to a hospital bed, lost in a haze of sleep and hallucination brought on by the serum. Plunging him into an almost comatose state, interrupted by delusions and irrationality. Muttering to people who were long dead, making Levi's lungs feel empty no matter how much air he took in. The Corporal thought it had been painful to look at that festering wound on their Commander's shoulder.

It was more painful, however, to watch the twisted, smoking lump of flesh that was supposed to be Erwin's arm reforming out of nothingness. Levi thought he could _hear_ it sometimes, like the sound of meat cooking over an open flame. It made hit teeth itch in his jaw, but not with hunger. With unease, like he wasn't clean anymore just because he was too close. The steam from the newly grown skin coiled into the air, and Levi felt it settling into his clothes, tasted it in his mouth. It was disgusting, but it was his duty more than anyone else's to hold vigil next to their Commander's bedside. He'd held his arm behind his back, letting four eyes puncture his veins and drop him into visceral agony. Temporary, but no less painful. Hange and her lab assistants kept watch over Erwin at night, while Eren took his place in the Commander's room first thing in the morning until Levi finished with his duties sometime in the afternoon. Once Levi arrived, four eyes would whisk the scout away to her lab to draw more blood from him. The Corporal watched over the blonde until long after nightfall, when he trudged up to his room to find Eren weary and exhausted. 

Levi was positive Hange was still taking too much blood from him, titan shifter or not. The brunet was always tired, bags under his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly once he hit the bed. Hungry no matter how much he ate, body struggling to regenerate all he was losing to Hange's serum. They still needed several more doses before Erwin's arm would be fully formed, and Levi could not wait. So their Commander would be whole, but also so Eren could recover from the constant strain being put on his body. Shifting over and over, only to be drained by Hange day in and day out, with no guarantee he would not suddenly be asked to fight.

Strap on his gear and stumble out into battle. Shift, when he was in no shape to stand. 

Fall at the hands and teeth of their enemies, whoever it might be.

Levi always felt protective of Eren, but the desire to keep him safe was overwhelming at the moment. No matter where he was or what he was doing, the Corporal was thinking of Eren. Wondering what he was doing, how he was feeling. Was the scout on his knees clutching his head, as Levi so often caught him doing lately? In Hange's lab with a needle in his veins? Making him weak, when he was so strong. Making him suffer, to keep someone else from doing so. Hurting himself to heal Erwin, putting up a smile in spite of the pain. Whenever anyone expressed any concern about him Eren waved it away, saying he was fine.

The brunet was not fine, and when he dragged himself into their room for the night with eyes that looked haunted, Levi was standing before him in an instant. Arms going around him automatically, one hand fisting in his hair.

"What's wrong?" The scout shook his head, opening his mouth to speak, but Levi cut him off. Knew what he was going to say, and the Corporal didn't want to hear it. "Don't you tell me you're fine, or that nothing's wrong. What happened, Eren?" Eren shrugged, and Levi responded and snatching him up into his arms and carrying the brunet to bed. He lay him down on soft blankets, taking Eren's chin and forcing his eyes up. "What. Happened."

"Erwin woke up. Just for a few minutes, but he was ranting and raving. Hange said not to worry about it." Levi sprawled out next to him, head resting on one hand, propped up on his elbow. With his other hand he stroked Eren's face, his hair. Tracing over his lips, down his collarbones. Still didn't understand why the scout was upset, and it didn't take a genius to figure out he was keeping something to himself.

"Okay. So what else happened? Did he say something?" Eren remained silent, and Levi sighed. "I will tie you up, and torment you until you tell me, and then it will ruin the moment and there we'll be with wilting erections, all pitiful." The brunet laughed then, just once, but his body relaxed a bit. He looked up at Levi with those bright eyes, now clouded with some emotion.

"He saw his arm and... well, you know how it looks right now." The Corporal cringed at the thought. It looked horrific, to be honest, deformed and twisted as it slowly filled in. From his shoulder down to his elbow, it was totally normal, muscles of his biceps present and whole. After that it was a mess, forearms like raw chunks of meat. Levi nodded, waiting for Eren to continue. "He started freaking out, which I guess is understandable. He said..." The scout's gaze dropped then, looking anywhere but at Levi. "He said we'd turned him into a monster with my blood. Made him a freak. But I mean, how many times have I grown back my arms and legs? Or made some giant, half formed titan, ribs sticking out, skull showing, meat and bones and tendons... I'm more of a monster than Erwin will ever be, and everyone knows it."

Levi was straddling Eren before he'd taken a breath, holding the scout's face in his hands. Looking at him with an intensity that had the brunet squirming underneath him, and Levi's voice was harsh and unforgiving.

" _Eren, no._ You are not a monster. How many people have you saved? You don't even know, because there's too many to count. Over and over, you run out into danger like a fucking idiot just to protect everyone, no matter how much it might cost you. And we're going to leave for Wall Maria in a few weeks, and I'm sure you'll do it all over again, because that's who you are. 'Suicidal bastard.' " Levi saw a familiar determination flashing over Eren's face, but it was brief and transient. The scout would take back the Wall or die trying, but that did not mean he felt like any less of a freak. He kissed the corner of Eren's mouth, pulling back and shooting a glare at him. "I love you, Eren. You know I do, more than anything. You are not a monster. You're a weirdo, and a shitty little brat..." There was that laugh again, and he could see some of the doubt easing out of the scout's eyes. Levi's next words came out a whisper, as though Eren would not believe them if they were too loud in his ears. "But you are a hero, too. We're gonna go seal the hole in the Wall, and clean out the titans that have invaded our lands over the past few years. And people are still going to think you're a monster, or a freak, because they don't understand you. They're terrified of what you can do, even as it saves their lives. But I am not afraid of you, and you are more human than anyone I've ever met."

Levi kissed him then, slow and deep, until every last ounce of stress was gone from his body. Until the scout's arms came up around him, legs caging him in. Until their mouths were slick and messy and hot, moisture leaking out where they were jointed together. The scout making desperate little sounds, clutching at Levi with clumsy fingers. When Eren was boneless beneath him the Corporal pulled back, looking at the scout's face. Lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed. Eyes alight now, no trace of despair. Just hunger, and it had been awhile since Levi had seen it. Eren had been so fucking tired lately, there had been no room for anything else. But he did not look tired now. He looked _ravenous._

"Did Hange take any of your blood today?" His brows furrowed and he shook his head, looking confused. Licking his lips, eyes darting to Levi's mouth. Wanting more. Unsure if Levi would give it to him. 

He should have known better. Levi might collar him. Tie up his arms, wrap him in chains. Take away his sight, or his speech. Make him beg and plead in a desperate voice. But the Corporal was a slave to this boy in every way, and even as Eren got on his knees saying, _yes, sir,_ he owned Levi. Owned his body. Owned his soul, and there was no better devil to hold it than the one before him. Bright eyes with fire running in his veins, and Levi wanted to be burned.

"Go get your collar, little pet. There's so much I want to do to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me, reader-san
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://sciencefictioness.tumblr.com/).


	8. Wings

Levi did not give Eren what he wanted that night. Not really, anyway. He collared him, and then lay the scout down in their soft blankets, and ran his hands up and down Eren's skin. Mapped out every inch of the boy as though he'd never touched him before and was learning his body for the first time. Licked his way into Eren's soft, wet mouth. Gripped his thighs just hard enough, spreading them wide before he took him. Levi went so slow Eren was _aching,_ begging incoherently as the Corporal set him on fire with his touch. By the time Levi was finished with him, the scout was boneless, melting into his arms as the Corporal carried him into the bathroom. Even if he was not rough on Eren, he still acted as though he had been. Washed him and dried him and kissed him until their mouths were swollen and aching. Levi was sweet, and loving, and so fucking _gentle,_ it was perfect. Eren loved it now when Levi held him like he might break. Treated him as though he was precious and fragile instead of the least fragile person inside the walls.

But sweet was not all that Eren needed, and when they curled up in bed that night he asked Levi, _'When can I have more?'_ Did not say anything else, but he didn't need to. Levi knew what he wanted. Wanted to be tied up, and whipped. Not made love to, but _taken._ The Corporal laughed at him, tugging him into his arms until Eren could not move. He buried his face in those wild brown strands, and the scout felt him breathe in deep, taking in his scent. _'Soon. Not tonight.'_

Did not give it to him the next night, or the night after that, either. Did not touch him at all, actually, other than to kiss him long and hard each night, swallowing his mouth until Eren couldn't breathe. Nestled into the scout's arms, face pressed into his skin. Levi slept that way each night now, ear laying against Eren's heart, listening to it beat inside his chest. The brunet had woken up more than once to find Levi poised over him, a hand pressed to his ribs, feeling the air moving in and out of his lungs. He never said anything about it, just pulled Levi back into his arms and told him to go to sleep. Mumbled out a drowsy 'I love you' as his eyes fell closed. But Levi was always doing it, feeling for Eren's heartbeat, listening to him breathe. One day he'd fallen asleep at his desk, waking from a nightmare that Eren was dead. Levi ran out onto the training grounds, shell shocked with eyes full of panic. Fell to his knees when he caught sight of the scout, face buried in his hands. No one said a word when Eren tugged Levi to his feet, nor were they surprised when the pair did not return.

Over the next week, Eren was on 3DMG training with the other scouts, along with maintaining the barracks. He did not shift, or give Hange any blood, and when he tried to sit at Erwin's beside there was always a lab assistant there to chase him away. It became apparent that Levi was trying to give him some time to recover, to regain the strength that had been steadily drained away from him. Eren had not even realized how weak he'd become until about three days into it. Waking up without a headache throbbing between his temples, standing without dizziness lurking behind his eyes. Eating and actually feeling satisfied, no unnatural hunger gnawing at his gut. Eren felt _human_ again, for the first time since before he'd been kidnapped, and it took Levi's dogged concern to make him aware of just how ragged he'd been. Always watching him, eyes sharp. Knowing Eren better than he knew himself, time and time again. Finally the scout just resigned himself to the fact that Levi would do everything in his own time, no matter how eager he was for a little rough love.

So when he came back to their quarters after showering in the cadet's bathroom to find Levi waiting, shirtless and barefooted with his collar in hand, he did not even try to suppress his shudder. Threw his clothes off, uncaring of where they landed or how pathetically eager he looked, and knelt before Levi with his eyes on the ground. Leaned forward, jutting out his chin, _so fucking ready_ to wear that collar. The Corporal's hands were so gentle as they wrapped the leather around his neck that Eren started to get worried that this would be a repeat of the last time he donned it. Easy touches and slow building up to earth shatteringly sweet climax. Levi traced his fingers over Eren's lips, feather light. Worshipful. Brushed his bangs out of his eyes. That grey stare went soft and affectionate, and he looked down at Eren as though he was a phantom. Like he would disappear any second, and Levi would be left alone. The scout reached up and took his hand, kissing Levi's palm. Smiled into the skin there. Bit his lip. Looked at Levi from under his eyelashes, and he looked a little overwhelmed, suddenly. The Corporal's voice was a whisper, lost in the darkness of his mouth.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Eren was caught off guard for a moment, blinking up at Levi. There were a thousand answers for that question, and the scout didn't know what to say. Shrugged instead, blurting out the first stupid thing that came to mind.

"You're you. I love you." _Fuck, Eren, you're such an idiot...._ But Levi was wide eyed, mouth falling open a little. Now Eren was concerned again that with everything passing between them, so full of blatant adoration, that the Corporal would want to take things slow. Show Eren how much he cared with every touch, every caress, every embrace. And the scout wanted to be shown, but not like that. Eren wanted to be shown with every blow, and every tug, and every bite. The sting of leather and the feel of Levi's hands bruising on his hips.

Then Levi's mouth twisted into a smirk as he curled his fingers around the collar and jerked Eren to his feet, forcing the scout to bend down until their faces were even with one another.

"You're going to be good for me, little pet. Do you understand?" He could not nod fast enough, hair falling in his eyes, but he also couldn't bite back a smile.

"Yes, sir." Levi jerked him forward, mouths so close Eren could feel his breath, brows coming together in feigned irritation.

"Is this funny, pet? The scout smiled even wider, unable to contain it, shaking his head.

"No, sir."

Levi shoved Eren backwards, hard enough that he lost his footing, and he was lucky they were so close to the bed. Otherwise he would've just fallen into the floor in a heap, but then Levi probably wouldn't have pushed him in the first place.

He was rough in all the gentlest ways, and Eren loved him for it.

Then Levi was prowling into the bed after him, several lengths of rope in his hands, and all Eren could do was pant. He shoved Eren up the mattress until he was laying against the pillows, pausing to press a lingering kiss to his lips. The scout clung to him, hands hungry on his skin, legs wrapping around the Corporal, until he broke their mouths apart and shook his head. Levi pulled him into a sitting position before wrapping coils of rope around Eren's chest, then pressing the boy's thighs up and to the side. Bound them there so that the scout was spread open wide, knees up close to his armpits. Totally exposed, and Eren was getting hard at the thought of how he must look.

"Hands over your head, little pet."

He flew to obey, pressing the heels of his hands together and holding them up by the headboard. Heard the rattle of a chain, and Levi was roping his wrists against each other and looping it through the ring tucked behind their bed. Pulled tight, until Eren was strung up beautifully. His arms strained, shoulders flexed, hands fisting open and closed on empty air. The ropes dug into Eren's flesh just right, tight enough that he could feel it without cutting off his circulation. Skill born of practice, and the scout began to grow hot at the thought of just how many times Levi had done this to him. Splayed Eren open for his use, and _fuck,_ he wanted to be _used_ now. Left ragged and sweaty and gasping, no air or thoughts or voice. Only Levi, and the ache left by his hands, and the marks left by his teeth. Bruises sucked by that perfect mouth. Scratches from those long, fine fingers.

Eren wanted to be nothing but the aftermath of their affections, and Levi knew just how to devastate him.

The Corporal was running his hands leisurely over Eren's skin now, tugging on the ropes that bound his thighs. Staring at the scout with greedy eyes, biting his lip. As though Eren was a feast set out just for him and he could not decide where to start. Levi trailed his fingers up Eren's stomach, thumbing his nipples in slow circles as he rutted into his entrance, erection straining against the thin fabric of his pants. Teasing. Tormenting. The scout could not really even grind himself down into Levi the way he was bound. Rocked forward as best he could, but the Corporal's hard length eluded him. Eren whined, pulling on the ropes that bound his wrists.

"Oh, are we that desperate already?" The scout remained silent. It was too soon to beg, would get him nowhere right then and he knew it. Levi's hands slid further upwards, one of them easing along the curve of Eren's neck, fingertips dancing over his lips. Two of them pressing into his mouth. Not to get them wet, really. Just to force open Eren's jaw so Levi could watch the scout's tongue lave at him, moisture leaking from his lips. Meanwhile Levi's other hand edged over his bicep, past his elbows to where his wrists were bound. Pulled at the ropes before letting his hand fall down again, groping at Eren's ass. 

"I want to tease you more, but I don't have the patience right now."

Levi reached over to the table beside their bed, uncorking the bottle a clear fluid that sat there, drizzling the thick liquid over Eren's length. It dripped down to slick his entrance and Eren wanted to whimper, to plead. Levi had not touched him yet, but he had put Eren in these ropes, and that was enough to have him throbbing. Dizzy with lust, and he barely noticed when Levi replaced the bottle only to come back with a flogger instead. Black leather with dozens of tails hanging from it, and it looked downright _enticing_ in Levi's right hand. Usually, Eren got his licks on the back, or the ass, where they were less painful.

Right now his thighs were spread out in front of Levi like a canvas, and the Corporal could not wait to paint a portrait in streaks of red.

He watched Eren's face shift in realization, before his gaze grew heated and needy. Levi leaned down to kiss the tender skin on the inside of Eren's thighs, licking at them, sinking his teeth in just slightly. The scout moaned, and when Levi pulled back he was smirking.

"Count."

 _Smack._ The leather tails of the flogger made a delicious sound on Eren's flesh, but not as delicious as the whimper that came from the boy's mouth.

"One, sir." _Smack._ This one fell on the other thigh, and Eren jolted under the blow, breaths coming faster. "Two, sir." _Smack._ Levi alternated legs, spreading the strikes out evenly on his skin. Some on the insides of his thigh, others falling closer to his ass, a few landing more towards the outside. The tails wrapped sometimes, curling around the scout's legs so that the leather tips bit into his sides where they were bound up by his chest. Levi watched with rapt attention as that tanned skin turned bright pink, lines erupting across it in beautiful swaths. Eren's voice had the undercurrent of a whine in it when he reached twenty, cock leaking obscenely where it jutted into his stomach. When he got to thirty, Eren gasped out each number, chest heaving.

At forty Levi saw it, that glazed look in Eren's eyes as he transcended his surroundings and became nothing but sensation. Blissful euphoria, sailing up above the earth on wings that could only be seen in the pink of his flesh. Could only be heard in the sounds he made, whimpering and mewling as Levi brought him higher. The scout stopped counting but Levi kept raining down blows, watching the scout break free of everything. There were no walls. No rules. No responsibilities, or obligations. No loss or past or future. No fear.

Bound in rope and painted in shades of red, Eren was _free._ A freedom only Levi could give him, and whenever Eren wanted to go, the Corporal would send him there. Love in his heart and behind his eyes and on his lips. A living thing he could taste in his mouth, and Levi could not keep it to himself. Took Eren's own mouth with a breathy noise, and the scout opened wide for him, groaning as Levi edged a finger inside him. The Corporal fucked him slowly, adding another digit before long, and another. Licking at Eren all the while, sucking his tongue, biting his lips. When the scout was ready and Levi finally slid inside, there was nothing slow about it. Nothing gentle, or easy. 

He took Eren hard, and fast. Brutally. It was savage, and desperate, and so full affection that Levi's chest hurt. The brunet would have a hard time walking the next day, thinking of Levi with every aching step. When he finally untied his scout there were burns on his wrists from the pull of the rope, and Levi watched with heat in his veins as they vanished. But Levi was burned too, because Eren had set fire to him. Somewhere deeper. Somewhere that could not be seen, but Levi could feel it. Somewhere that would not heal, and Levi was glad.

Let this scout set him aflame, and they could burn together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written. I do intend on adding to this story, mostly in non linear episodes relating to their exploration of various bondage techniques for the first time. Levi 'learning how to Dom' so to speak. But it will probably be January before I get back to it if I'm being honest, so be patient for me. I hope you liked the story! Happy canonverse week!!
> 
> Also if you're not opposed to some Erwin action, and want more hot bondage times, go read To Covet and Command now!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always my friends, feedback me.


End file.
